russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Valerina (TV series)
Valerina is a 2018 Philippine revenge drama television series directed by Jay Altarejos and Prime Cruz, starring Adela Marshall in her first primetime television series and her title role, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime ng Bayan evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from August 13, 2018 to November 16, 2018, replacing Kapantay ay Langit. Plot This story follows Valerina Ortega (Adela Marshall), a beautiful sadistic and smart young woman who wants criminal justice for her parents’ deaths by seeking revenge against the evil Ventura family, a powerful political dynasty in the fictional province that bears their name. Valerina's father Rafael (Richard Gomez) is a righteous veterinarian and her mother Carmina (Ehra Madrigal) is a school teacher with the struggle of Emil (Paul Jake Castillo) is a public attorney. The Ortega family moves to the thriving and wealthy province of Poblacion Ventura, where Emil gets an associate position in the Public Attorney’s office. Valerina easily finds friends including Dominic Suntay-Trillo (Alexander Diaz), the youngest son of the Ventura family, one of the students who Carmina tutors. The Ventura family is the most powerful political dynasty in the province under the jurisdiction of Governor Ralph Ventura (John Regala) and his daughter Myline (Kim delos Santos). Mayor of the province. Myline is married to businessman and known serial womanizer, Marc Trillo (Dino Guevarra). They have two sons, Jake (Khalil Ramos) and Dominic. With a billion dollar conglomerate behind her, Valerina is a magnet for the Ventura who are preparing their campaign for the congressional reelections. Valerina is encountered and reacquainted with Dominic, who turns out to be the bastard son of Marc. Nonetheless, they fall in love and Dominic renounces his family. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Adela Marshall' as Valerina Ortega-Trillo *'Richard Gomez' as Rafael Ortega *'Kim delos Santos' as Mylene Ventura-Trillo *'Ehra Madrigal' as Carmina Ortega *'John Regala' as Ralph Ventura *'Alexander Diaz' as Dominic Suntay-Trillo *'Dino Guevarra' as Marc Trillo *'Bryan Santos' as Raymond Bautista *'Khalil Ramos' as Jake Trillo *'Paul Jake Castillo' as Emil Obina / Atty. Emil Obina *'Shaira Mae dela Cruz' as Joanne Paderna 'Supporting Cast' *'Issa Pressman' as Jennifer Bautista *'Robin da Roza' as Albert *'Juan Rodrigo' as Rodel Fabregas *'Mymy Davao' as Atty. Maggie Romero *'Will Devaughn' as William Bonnin *'Dianne Hernandez' as Susie Damiles *'Cliff Hogan' as Roel Tan *'Jacob Benedicto' as NBI Agent Bembol Manzano *'Tony Mabesa' as Judge Ralph 'Extended Cast' *'Markki Stroem' as Robin Agustin *'Red Sternberg' as Atty. Robert Guiang *'Earl Ignacio' as Ariel Abuel *'Yam Ledesma' as Jennica Vera 'Guest Cast' *'Richard Juan' as Alfredo Lastimosa *'Kharla Ramos' as Monica Abellana *'Jovic Monsod' as Ivan Trinidad *'Mark Anthony Robrigado' as Edward Alvarez 'Special Participation' *'Larah Claire Sabroso' as young Valerina Ortega-Trillo *'Gerald Pesigan' as young Dominic Suntay-Trillo Production Valerina marks the first primetime television series of Adela Marshall in her leading role, her first starring role and her title role. The original concept of the show is about a beautiful sadistic and smart young woman. 'Filming' Filming for Valerina began in May 28, 2018. Soundtrack *''Kahit Kailan'' (composer: Joaquin Garcia) - Dingdong Avanzado References See also * Adela Marshall Fights for Revenge and Love as ‘Valerina’ * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Political thrillers Category:Philippine crime television series Category:Espionage television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Suspense television series Category:Revenge in fiction Category:Philippine political television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition